A crossbeam for such a front structure is known, for example, from DE 20 2004 011 120 U1. The crossbeam has two half shells, between which an insert part is fastened and situated between two A columns of the motor vehicle. The half shells and the insert part are manufactured from sheet metal and generate a provided stability of the crossbeam. A high stability of the area of the crossbeam is necessary in order to protect the occupants of the motor vehicle in the event of a crash. A front structure equipped with the known crossbeam has the disadvantage that it has a very high weight. In addition, the crossbeam is composed of a plurality of sheet-metal plates, which are complex to install.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a front structure of the type cited at the beginning so that it has a particularly low weight and ensures a high rigidity of the motor vehicle in the area of the front wall.